


The Path

by soitgoes



Series: Red [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/pseuds/soitgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline had always been told that monsters lay beyond the Path. Demons and beasts lay in wait to gobble her up. But it wasn't until she met one, the worst monster of them all, that Caroline realized just how dangerous the world beyond the Path could be. A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

removed for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> removed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hullo so it may seem a little Forwood right now but as a warning THIS IS NOT FORWOOD I repeat this is not Forwood. It will eventually become Klaroline so if you're looking for Forwood as a romance then perhaps this is not the choice for you.
> 
> So I'm putting this at the bottom cuz it doesn't really matter but just in case anyone wanted to know this story was heavily influenced by a film from the 80s called "the Company of Wolves" it is seriously one of my favorite movies despite the fractured storyline and creepy protagonist. The movie was very fairytale-esque so expect that element to be in this fic.
> 
> Um...also this fic is part of a trilogy. This first part will only have two chapters and an interlude but the next part will be a lot longer. So keep your eyes open for that. Aaaaand I'm done I think.


End file.
